Although using stereo to extract and reconstruct scene structure has been an active area for a long time, the rebuilding of dense depth information still includes many unsolved problems in the cases of insufficient feature points, occlusions, and textureless regions. Those undetermined regions are usually left empty as “holes” in the reconstructed depth images. This presents an ongoing problem in the art.